November 26
1919 Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Basketball Team Prepares For Opening Tilt Crisp To Send Fast Quintet Into Contest; All-Syracuse Five Will Give Kodaks Of Rochester Stern Test Manager Wilbur Crisp of the All-Syracuse basketball team, which will open the season in Syracuse on December 2, has picked no mean foe for the introductory contest. The Kodak five of Rochester, which will test the speed and skill of the Syracuse aggregation, is composed of former college stars, who ranked high in the court game in past seasons. Ernest Houghton, All-American guard for two seasons and a member of the famous Union College quintet, is coaching the team and plays at right forward. “Rip” Benzoni, a Colgate star of other days, whose work in games against the Orange stamped him as a high class performer, will hold down the other guard position. Bob Butler and Jack Brightman are on the forward line for the Kodaks, and Charles Thompson will hold down the pivot jobs. Against this combination of stellar talent, Crisp will send the strongest team that ever has represented Syracuse. With Rafter and Dolley at the forward positions, Tormey or Schwarzer are at center and Crisp and Casey are in the guard berths, the All-Syracuse combination looms as one of the most powerful that ever trod a court in this city. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Lose To Dow “5” Detroit- The Syracuse Nationals basketball team arrived here today and will go through a drill in one of the high school gymnasiums in preparation for tomorrow night’s league game against the Lions after dropping a 67 to 47 decision to the Dow Chemicals in Midlands last night. Immediately following the Wednesday night game the Syracuse team will entrain for home for a Turkey night game with Toledo. The only bright spot in the Syracuse cause last night came from Les Rothman who found his scoring eye for the first time this season and tallied 13 points in the losing cause. The Dow team had complete control of the game all the way leading by 38 to 17 at halftime. Dan Smick was the high scorer for the victors with 15 points. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Syracuse Downs Hawks Nats Battle Knicks In Next Three Games Winners of five consecutive league games, including a hard-earned 91-85 decision over the Milwaukee Hawks, the Syracuse Nationals find themselves in second place behind the high flying Philadelphia Warriors in the Eastern Division pennant race. The next three tilts loom important to the Nats. A trio of games is scheduled with the New York Knicks, the first at Madison Square Garden tomorrow night. The teams meet again Sunday in Syracuse and Tuesday in Philadelphia. However, the upcoming series takes a back seat to today’s league meeting in New York in which it is believed the Baltimore Bullets will fold. President Maurice Podoloff has arranged for a new schedule to be drawn with future Bullet games to be replaced by tests within divisional rivalries. To avoid further confusion he is believed ready to advocate that all Bullet games played thus far remain in the standings. Joe Schwarzer, Dan Biasone, Leo Ferris and Al Cervi, top men in the Nats picture, advocate a pro draft of Baltimore players by selection from a hat if the club dissolves. If Syracuse gets an early draft it was decided to choose from Frank Selvy, Connie Simmons, Don Henriksen, Ken Murray or Paul Hoffman. Milwaukee, although crippled, surprised 3,230 Turkey night fans by battling the Nats right up until the final six minutes of play. Charley Share saw little service due to an ankle injury and Pep Saul has not completely recovered from the torn knee ligaments, but largely through their edge in rebound play the Hawks managed to tie the score eight times, the last at 78-all. In the clutch, the Nats broke loose with an attack that netted 11 points and an 89-78 lead, too great for the visitors to overcome. Dolph Schayes started the drive with a foul point. George King, Red Rocha and Schayes followed with successive baskets. Two fouls by Rocha and another King basket culminated the strong finish. Scoring honors went to Bob Pettit of the visitors with 23. He also led both teams in rebounds with 15. Schayes topped the Nats with 22. Milwaukee gamed a 56-48 rebound edge and took 80 shots compared to 75 for the Nats. The Hawks netted 31 field goals to 29 by Syracuse, but were beaten at the foul line where Syracuse converted 33 of 46 compared to 23 of 34 for the visitors. Red Holzman’s visitors led four times early in the ball game, the last at 28-27 early in the second period. Then the Nats netted six points and never again were headed, although tied three times. SYRACUSE: Schayes (6-10-22), Rocha (5-7-17), Osterkorn (1-1-3), Lloyd (3-1-7), Kerr (3-1-7), Seymour (7-3-17), King (3-6-12), Kenville (1-2-4), Farley (0-2-2) TOTALS (29-33-91). MILWAUKEE: Pettit (9-5-23), Calhoun (3-4-10), Cooper (9-3-21), Share (1-3-5), Hitch (3-0-6), Harrison (3-1-5), Saul (1-1-3), McBride (2-3-7), McGilvray (1-3-5) TOTALS (31-23-85). Score at halftime- Syracuse 41, Milwaukee 37. Officials- Serafin and Rudolph. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:November 26 Category:Biasone Category:Calhoun Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Crisp Category:Dolley Category:Farley Category:Ferris Category:Harrison Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Osterkorn Category:Rafter Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Selvy Category:Seymour Category:Simmons Category:Tormey